The skin is subject to abuse by many extrinsic and environmental factors, as well as coronal aging or intrinsic factors. Common extrinsic factors include ultraviolet radiation, pollutants, trauma and other exogenous agents and radiation. These extrinsic and intrinsic factors lead to wrinkling of skin. To many people, skin wrinkles are a reminder of aging. As a result, elimination of wrinkles has become an important concern in societal thinking.
Treatments for reducing wrinkles range from cosmetic creams and moisturizers to numerous forms of aesthetic surgery. Coronal aging results in the thinning and general degradation of skin. As the skin naturally ages, there is a reduction in the number of skin cells and blood vessels that supply the skin. There is also a flattening of the dermal-epidermal junction which results in weaker mechanical resistance to extraneous forces. As a consequence, aged people are more susceptive to blister formation, mechanical trauma and disease processes.
Combinations of various α-hydroxy acids and humectants have been sold for many years. The use of these products has achieved some cosmetic improvement in wrinkles, skin turgor, and tension of skin.
An exfoliant is more effective at a lower pH. However, too low of a pH can produce burns of the skin. There is an unmet need to provide an exfoliant with a low pH that would not burn a person's skin.